Taking the Hand of the Universe
by TachibanaSatsukiZero
Summary: For the little boy whose world crumbled around him, a deal to gain power doesn't seem too bad. After all, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**My first post and fic. Tips and advice will be appreciated. Enjoy.**

Zero, the Ultimate One. Chosen by the Great Mother, commonly referred to as Mom by Zero, and molded into the person he is today, Zero traverses the multi-verse; he often visited universes that interest him or have a certain imbalance to them, which Zero then attempts to fix.

"What a strange system of an afterlife that this world has."

Zero had just arrived in a town. Karakura Town to be exact. In a hospital located in the town, a baby had just been born.

"He's so precious, isn't he Isshin?"

"Hahaha, of course, he's Masaki's beautiful child, so of course he'd be precious."

Invisible to all but those he chooses, Zero hovered outside of the hospital where the child had just been born.

"Interesting mix of energies. I'll keep an eye on him, could be fun later on."

Back in the room with the Kurosaki family, the baby had just been named.

"Ichigo, our number one protector."

Now knowing his name, Zero took his leave.

"I will be seeing you soon, *ICHIGO*."

With a flash of light, Zero vanished, promising to return.

9 Years

"M-Mom?"

Hunched over his mother's unmoving body, little Ichigo was desperately trying to wake his mother up from her eternal slumber. His whole world was crumbling around him and nothing Ichigo did would save her.

"What a cruel world we live in."

Startled, Ichigo looked up to find a strange man towering over him. The only visible part is his face and black hair. Fearfully, Ichigo shielded his mother's body from the strange man and stammered out, "W-Who are you?"

"A simple passerby with an offer. I can give you something that will let's say assist you, later in your life. What say you?

"H-help? Would it bring back my M-Mom?"

"Eh, who knows, it could do anything really. It all really depends on you, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked into the man's eyes. His eyes were a deep black with specks of color and white in them, akin to a galaxy, not that Ichigo would know that. There was not a hint of malice or ill intentions, just curious about what could become of the future.

"I'll do it."

Light exploded around Ichigo, threatening to engulf him. Right before his vision faded to black, Ichigo heard him.

"Welcome to the Universe partner."

 **Next update date is unknown. I would like to make the chapters longer. That's all I have to say. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I have no idea where I want to go with this. UH, yes, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or anything made by Kubo. Only Zero.**

Ichigo awoke to an immense throbbing in his head and the feeling of being carried. It was only later that Ichigo found out that it was Isshin, Ichigo's father, that carried him from the scene of devastation. Police and a single ambulance surrounded the spot near the river. Still too disoriented and in deep pain, Ichigo drifted off. His last thought rang throughout the bank.

"Mom?"

Isshin looked down at his boy in sorrow, not having the will to wake him from his slumber. The father could not even begin to try to attempt to inform the boy of his mother's demise.

"Let's head home, son."

No one seemed to notice the tall, black-haired man standing next to him, not even the bucket-hat wearing man and his furry companion.

"Everything has a price. Some higher than others. That doesn't make the gift any less cursed or blessed, depending on how you look at it. "

To Zero, his words rang true. Afterall, Zero gave up everything that made up his being in his previous life as a simple farmer. Having said his piece, Zero vanished in a flash of light, but not without saying some lingering words.

" _We will meet again. Ichigo."_

Ichigo's Inner World

There was nothing but plain fields, an endless plain. Standing across from one another, the two residents were seemingly at peace in their little world.

"That man did something. "

" **Huh? The fuck did he do?"**

Suddenly, the being both fell to their knees, a great pain encompassing their being. Screaming in pain and looking around for an explanation, the two residents were shocked to see that they were breaking apart into particles.

" **Wh-What the fuck old man?! We're fucking being destroyed!"**

With a great deal of effort, the older looking gentleman stood.

"No." Gritting his teeth, the old man elaborated. "We're becoming one."

The other resident, a mirror image of Ichigo with bleached colors, turned and looked at the old man in shock. Looking at the particles, the doppelganger realized that what his companion said was true.

" **No. No way. We don't mix! You're Quincy for fucks sake! I'm hollow and shinigami! Ichigo will be fucking obliterated!"**

"There is nothing we can do, but hope that whatever that man did stabilize itself."

With those words, the two beings disappeared. In their place, a single being stood. The new person was a blend of the last two. Donning a trench coat, the being looked like a carbon copy of Ichigo, but he lacked the strawberry's brown eyes. Instead, his eyes were a deep ocean blue. The newcomer looked to his right to see the one responsible for the changes. Zero, though not really Zero, stood before him.

" _ **I hope you are satisfied with yourself."**_

"Bah, my chosen shouldn't have his powers at ends with each other. It'd be much more helpful if everything was packed into one source. With my power acting as a glue, the hollow, shinigami, and Quincy would be able to interact. No other being in existence has ever been made or seen."

" _ **The risks that you took for this little experiment were rather high."**_

Though the being looked like the image of calm, he was really furious. He wanted nothing more than to rip this newcomer apart limb by limb.

"Now, before you get any funny ideas, without me, there will be no Ichigo. Without my power, the energies within this soul would rip each other apart. You should be thankful. You get to protect Ichigo all by yourself and without that blasted king tethered to you."

The being's eyes widened and quickly confirmed Zero's statement. The connection to Yhwach was gone. Ichigo was free.

"He'll need you in a couple of years. Now, state your name. Scream it to the heavens. This is the beginning of a new life and it will only get wilder from here on out."

A wild, feral grin spread throughout the being's face. Free from that parasite? No one else but him residing inside Ichigo's soul? There is nothing else that would satisfy the being other than Ichigo himself accepting him. Licking his lips in anticipation, the being drew a deep breath and screamed out to the plains before him.

" _ **MY NAME IS MANGESTU! I WILL PROTECT ICHIGO! I! AM! ICHIGO!"**_

The representation of Zero grinned in response.

"Let the games begin.

 **That's a wrap. Sorry for a shitty name like Zero for the newcomer. I really didn't have anything prepared. If you have anything better, let me know down in the reviews or a PM. Still don't have an update schedule since I lack any sort of structure. I type when I feel like it. Next update unknown. Stay safe.**


End file.
